<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>金丝雀（十） by yukipare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586362">金丝雀（十）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare'>yukipare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>null - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>完结。感谢大家！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>金丝雀（十）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>焉怀瑾呆愣着张着嘴喘气，纪翰林捧着焉怀瑾的小脸儿含情脉脉地看他，偶尔在脸上嘬一口，他觉得今天的焉怀瑾尤其可爱。</p><p>没等消停一会儿，纪翰林色心又起，大手本来搂着焉怀瑾的腰，此时滑到了屁股上，拨开臀瓣用手指猥亵焉怀瑾的屁眼儿。</p><p>纪翰林惯会哄骗人：“怀瑾，骚屄生不出胖娃娃，那骚屁眼儿行不行啊？”</p><p>焉怀瑾大概是被干傻了，思考了一下，呆愣愣地答：“骚屁眼儿只能吃肉棒棒，不能生胖娃娃。”</p><p>纪翰林接着忽悠他：“不试试怎么知道。怀瑾，来跟相公试上一试。”</p><p>焉小鸟又上了大狼狗的当，被人家压在身下肏开了屁眼儿。他没有力气反抗，只能抱着枕头呜呜地哭。焉怀瑾好气，气自己被人骗了屁眼儿还觉得舒服。</p><p>哭声没多久就变了调，焉怀瑾舒服地哼哼，纪翰林听着喜欢，就更卖力地干他屁眼儿。</p><p>焉怀瑾这一晚上射了好多回，还被人家射了好多回，到最后屁眼儿都麻了纪翰林还不肯放过他。</p><p>纪翰林找到了他小屁股里的那个点就狠狠地磨，焉怀瑾突然感觉自己的肉棒里有些胀。小肉棒可怜兮兮地颤抖可就是射不出东西，但里面就是憋的疼，焉怀瑾突然打起了精神，他用了点力气想要推开纪翰林。</p><p>纪翰林纳了闷，这好好的怎么还急眼了。他怕自己弄疼了焉怀瑾，于是停了身下的动作，抱着焉怀瑾问：“好宝儿，怎么了这是，相公弄疼你了吗？”</p><p>焉怀瑾胀红了脸，他不好意思说，可下边憋的疼，他没办法，只能哭着说：“放开……放开……尿……唔……”</p><p>纪翰林听出来了，这小雀儿是被操出尿了，可是不敢在他面前释放。纪翰林换了个给小孩把尿的姿势抱着焉怀瑾，轻声安慰他：“好宝儿，别怕，相公不嫌你脏，尿出来肉棒棒就不疼了，嗯？”</p><p>焉怀瑾觉出后面屁眼儿又被捣鼓了，纪翰林没插几下就泄了出来。</p><p>纪翰林的大手扶着他的肉棒，前面被快感激得再也忍不住，他就这么尿了出来。纪翰林等着他尿完扶着他的肉棒抖了抖水，重新把人圈进怀里。</p><p>窗外落下了雪，静悄悄的。</p><p>纪翰林轻轻啄吻怀里的小人儿，拉过喜被给他盖上。</p><p>“好宝儿，睡吧，相公揽着你。明儿个醒了，相公带你去堆雪人。堆俩，一个你一个我，永远不分开。”</p><p>“……永远。”</p><p>“永远。”</p><p>焉怀瑾做了个梦，梦里他是只小金丝雀，他能飞的好高好远，他飞累了掉下来，正落进纪翰林的怀里。</p><p>第二天焉怀瑾一觉睡到中午才醒，纪翰林早就醒了，一直看着他睡觉，越看越稀罕，忍不住了就在脸上吧唧一口。焉怀瑾醒了就觉得脸上凉凉的，可目光和纪翰林对上就又觉得火辣辣的。</p><p>两人又在被窝里温存了一会儿才起床，老老实实洗了个澡，互相帮着穿好了衣裳，才一起去了前厅用饭。</p><p>纪云鹤和翎歆早就坐下等着了，纪云鹤看了他俩一眼只笑笑，难得没开口瞎叭叭。翎歆却有点不好意地低了下头。</p><p>吃过饭，纪翰林给焉怀瑾系好外袍，准备带着他去堆雪人。纪翰林怕他滑倒，手牵得紧紧地。焉怀瑾一路上笑呵呵的，一会看看雪景，一会又忍不住看看纪翰林。雪花落在焉怀瑾的唇上冰凉凉的，焉怀瑾亲上纪翰林的脸颊，他会不会也觉得凉呢。</p><p>外面风雪寒霜，纪翰林跟焉怀瑾在一起永远暖洋洋的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>